Because Of You
by Shafa.AnimeLovers
Summary: Karena kamu,sekarang aku ada disini... Dipercaya dan menjadi orang yang dianggap...Tapi Kenapa aku melupakanmu?.


Hoho !Halo semua !  
Author koplak ini kembali lagi dengan ff baru...  
Oh ya ff ini aku post tanggal 20 Juni denga hari dimana author koplak dan teman teman sedengku lulus ini acara ini hadiahku...  
Haha oh ya BTW ada yang nyangka aku masih SD baru mau masuk Smp?  
Maaf klo bahasanya ambruladul,Typo's dimana-mana.  
Ok lansung aja ya?

Happy Read.

Pairing : Naru x Hina  
Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto  
Warning : OOC,Typo's,cerita tidak jelas,alur tidak urut,Dll  
Genre : Romance,Hurt /Comfort  
Summary:Karena kamu sekarang aku ada disini...  
Dipercaya dan menjadi orang yang dianggap...Tapi Kenapa aku melupakanmu?.

.  
Don't Like,Don't Read

.

Enjoy the story

.

.

.

Hinata Pov  
Namaku Hinata dulu Hinata Hyuuga,Tapi semua berubah setalah aku adalah seorang gadis Indigo,Pemalu,dan pewaris tunggal Klan mungin jika tak ada dia..Aku tak mungkin berdiri disini..Tak mungkin jadi orang yang dianggap...Tapi kenapa aku melupakanmu?

"Nona,Anda ada jadwal untuk rapat bertemu dengan Uchiha Corp siang ini."Ucap seorang sekertaris kepada aku direktur di Hyuuga dengan segala kesibukanku aku jarang aku mempunyai seorang Uzumaki Naruto.  
"Baiklah" -lagi batal acara makan siang bersama suamiku dirumah.  
Langsung ku rogoh tas benda kotak ku pencet angka-angka yang sudah ku itu panggilanku langsung diangkat.  
"Moshi-Moshi..Ah Hinata-Chan?Kapan kau pulang?Sudah waktunya makan siang?"Ujar dia orang diujung sana yang lansung mengajukan pertanyaan runtut seperti itu.  
"Maaf tak jadi makan siang ada jadwal rapat siang akan makan di ya?Aku "Langsung kumatikan panggilanku secara sepihak tanpa menunggunya lagi pula pasti dia maklum padaku.

.  
Hinata Pov end.

.  
Naruto Pov  
Aku Uzumaki seorang laki-laki biasa tapi aku beruntung karena bisa menikah bersama Hinata Hyuuga,Pewaris Klan Hyuuga saling sejak dia menjadi direktur utama di perusahaanya aku mulai ragu kalau dia masih tau dia bisa saja menikah dengan orang yang lebih karena kerja keras kami bisa seseorang yang sangat dengan ku yang hanya duduk manis kan?Ia bahkan tak sempat untuk sekedar pulang dan makan siang hari ini,Ia tak jadi makan siang bersamaku aku benar-benar sudah pulang 10 malam dia baru biasanya aku sudah aku bangun tidurpun aku tak berangkat ia tak sempat untuk sekedar menyiapkan nasi goreng Nasi roti tanpa isi apapun tak pernah...

.  
11.  
NaruHina Home  
Terdengar suara pintu apartemen mewah ini dia pulang?Ah entahlah aku pura-pura tidur saja...  
Setelah lumayan lama,aku merasa ia ikut merebahkan diri juga untuk tidur ia tak menyucapkan 'Aishiteru Naruto-kun~Selamat tidur'Oh jangankan mengatakan itu,Dia saja tidur memunggungiku?Sebenarnya apa salahku...  
Aku bosan,Aku capek dengan semua sebaiknya aku sudahi saja pernikahan ini?Pernikahan yang sudah terjalin selama 2 tahun ini?

.

11.  
At Park

Hari ini aku pergi keluar...Aku duduk di bangku orang lain jarang yang mau kesini di siang-siang bolong rindangnya pohon sakura seolah menutupi panas nya sinar matahari.  
Disini aku sekarang...Disini tempat kenanganku bersama favoritku bersamanya.  
Oh,apakah mungkin hanya tempat favoritku saja?

Disini aku selalu 'Naruto-kun aku akan berjuang demi akan berusaha dianggap Tou-sanku...Aku akan menjadi orang yang berhasil...'  
Sejenak aku memikirkan kata-kata itu...  
Benarkah?  
Tapi lihat bahkan tak ada waktu untuk berada disampingku..  
"Kau bohong Hinata-Chan~"Ucapku lirih..  
Sejenak aku terdiam...  
Akhirnya aku menemukan jalan untuk keluar dari masalah ini...Segera ku rogoh saku ambil ponsel ku..Ku ketik pesan untukya...

To : My Swety Honey

Mari kita berpisah...Aku sudah bosan dengan sikapmu..Aku capek dengan sikap dinginmu Hinata-Chan...

From : Naruto.

Send !

Setelah kukirim pesan itu aku berjalan gontai kembali kerumah..Jika dia masih dia akan pulang dan minta penjelasanku..  
Namun lihat ketika aku telah sampai di kosong plong tak ada orang..  
Segera ku rebahkan tubuhku di memijat kedua pelipisku,aku mulai berfikir..  
Apakah ia tak mencintaiku lagi?  
Mataku mulai mengabur...Untuk sekian kalinya aku menangisi nya..Hinata..Sampai aku terbawa kedalam alam tidurku...

.

Naruto Pov end

.

Hinata Pov  
Saat kubuka langsung gembira..Kulihat namanya tertera dilayar mengirimku pesan..dengan semangat lansung kubuka pesan itu..  
Raut muka ku berubah seketika...  
Apa?!Berpisah?!  
Tidak aku tak mau...  
Pasti kalian tau alasanya...  
Ya,Aku sangat mencintainya?Apa buatnya aku dingin dan cuek padanya?Seperasaanku tidak...

Baru saja ingin ku sambar jaket dan kunci mobilku..  
"Nona,anda ada utama sudah menunggu"Ucap Sekertarisku lagi.  
"Batalkan ! Ada yang lebih penting !"Ucapku tegas.  
Namun tiba-tiba..  
"Hinata !jangan bertindak seenaknya !cepat!kita harus segera rapat !"Ucap Hiashi Memotong.  
"Tapi Ayah Naru-"Ucapaku terpotong karena ayahku memotongku.  
"Saham kita bisa turun jika rapat ini dibatalkan !"Ucap lansung menyeret tanganku pergi.  
"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun !Kita bertemu nanti"Ucapku dalam Hati.

.

.  
11.  
NaruHina Home

Saat aku sampai koridor apartemenku dengan tergesa-gesa aku langsung berlari kearah apartemenku..Saat aku telah sampai,segera ku ketik kata terbuka aku langsung masuk lansung menangkap sosoknya sedang tertidur di sofa..

Tak peduli dengan keadaanku yang masih menggunakan pakaian kerja lengkap,rambut yang berantakan karena berlari-lari sampai kesini,Tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat..Bisa kau bayangkan kan?  
Aku langsung menghampirinya yang tidur di sofa belai helaian rambut yang sedikit menutupi mukanya..  
Oh,Dia sangat tampan...Manis sekali saat tertidur.  
Kukecup pelan ia bangun..  
"Ah Hinata kau baru pulang?"Ucapnya sembari bergegas bangun dari sofa.  
Terlihat bahwa matanya ia menangis?  
Oh Hinata kau membuatnya menangis.  
Tunggu...Apa?!Sebegitu sebalnya kah ia padaku?Bahkan ia tak memanggilku Hinata-Chan?Oh bahkan ia tak mau duduk denganku.  
"Naruto-kun?"Ucapku sembari berjalan ia sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidur.  
Dia tak tetap sibuk pada pemikiranya sendiri.  
"Na-Ru-To-Kun?"Ucapku aku sudah berdiri di depanya.  
"Hmn?Oh ya bagimana kalau besok kita pergi ke pengadilan?kita selesaikan ini secepatnya?" benar-benar terlihat hanya menggunakan kaos biru berlengan panjang dan celana jins itu sudah benar-benar keren..  
"Hinata?"Panggilnya lagi.  
Segera aku terbangun dari pikiranku menerjab tak percaya dengan omonganya sendiri barusan.  
"Apa!?Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu !" posisiku adalah berjongkok dibawahnya.(Bisa bayangin?nggak jongkong di bawah persis lho !)  
"Ah Hinata jangan begini" ia gugup.  
"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan !Kau tau?Aku mencintaimu !Sangat !"Ucapku dengan nada sudah sangat frustasi dengan pekerjaan sekarang ditambah dengan ini lagi?  
"Jika kau mencintaiku kenapa kau tak pernah menyempatkan waktu untuku?Kau menyampakanku kau tau ?"Ucapnya Masih sabar.  
"Itu semua demimu kau tau?!Aku ingin membuatmu seperti raja..Hanya diam dan biarkan aku yang bekerja untukmu ! Aku tak mau kau bersusah-susah !"Ucapku lagi..

Hinata Pov end.

Naruto Pov  
Apa ia mementingkanku?Ia tak ingin membuatku capek?Tapi kenapa ia tak menganggapku?  
"Jika memang begitu,kenapa kau tak menganggapku?kau pulang malam dan kau tak pernah sekedar mengatakan kata-kata 'Aishiteru Naruto-kun~Selamat tidur'Bahkan kau tidur memunggungiku !"Ucapku mulai meninggi.  
"Aku capek setelah seharian bekerja,aku tak mau membangunkanmu tidur,aku tau kau pasti juga sudah capek."Ucap Hinata.

Aku termenung sejenak.  
"Naruto-Kun,aishiteru yo !Aku mencintaimu !Sangat mencintaimu !Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu !  
"Kenapa kamu mengacuhkanku?Kenapa kamu melupakanku?Katamu aku adalah penyemangatmu tapi kenapa kau bahkan tak mengangapku.  
"Kau memang penyemangatku !Jika kau tak ada aku mungkin sudah ada di surga !Kau belahan jiwaku !Aku berkerja seperti ini untuk kamu !Untuk calon anak kita kelak !Aku bersabar menunggu mendapat anak !Aku tak mau kau kecapaian !"Ucap Hinata lagi..Ia menangis,Bisa ku ketahui karena celana jins ku mulai basah dibagias lutut karena ia bertumpe di situ.  
"Kau tau Hinata?Aku juga ingin bekerja !Tak mau hanya berdiam !Aku juga ingin membahagiakanmu !Dan aku bukan raja !Jika kau perlakukan aku seperti ini,Ini namanya kau menganggap dirimu sebagai pelayanku !Aku tak mau membuatmu kecapekan !Aku tak mau kehilangan calon bayi kita lagi..."Ucapku parau..

Naruto Pov end

Hinata Pov  
"Kau tau Hinata?Aku juga ingin bekerja !Tak mau hanya berdiam !Aku juga ingin membahagiakanmu !Dan aku bukan raja !Jika kau perlakukan aku seperti ini,Ini namanya kau menganggap dirimu sebagai pelayanku !Aku tak mau membuatmu kecapekan !Aku tak mau kehilangan calon bayi kita lagi..."Ucapnya parau..

Degh !

Oh ya !Karena aku terlalu capek aku sudah mengalami keguguran selama 3 kali..Mungkin maka dari itu ia seperti ini.  
"Maafkan aku Naruto-Kun...Aku Tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi..."Ucapku lirih.  
Aku mata lavenderku dan mata shappire nya bertemu..  
"Aku juga Hinata-Chan...Maaf tadi aku membentakmu..."Ucap Naruto..

Hinata Pov end

Author Pov

Kini kedua mata indah itu bertemu..Seulas senyuman tipis nan Manis dan tulus itu bertemu.  
"Untuk masalah momongan,ayo kita buat lagi Hinata-chan"Ucap Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.  
Wajah Hinata kini sudah bak kepiting rebus..Sangat merah !  
"Na~Ru"Ucap Hinata Parau...  
#Lainya nggak usah lanjutin...  
#Inget dibawah umur !Author sih juga masih kecil dan polos !  
#prett !Polos apanya !Poladot Kelez !

ADA KEJUTAN DI BAWAH !  
Pastiinn nggak dilewatin !

~Fin~

Haha akhirnya jadi ya aku share ff ini telat sama ff sih sama buat hadiah perpisahan !  
Hehe lama nggak update itu karena aku lagi sibuk mikirin US...Dan akhirnya hasilnya keluar memuaskan !Doain masuk smp favorit di Temanggung ya ?!  
Ok sekian saja ...  
Sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnya !

^0^ OMAKE ^0^

"Tou-San !Kaa-San !"Ujar seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang lucu.  
"Iya?Ada apa?My Shouta Prince?"Jawab Anak yang berbicara tadi adalah Uzumaki Hiro anak NaruHina.  
"Ehmmm Anu...Hiru-Chan Mencubitku..."Ucap Hiro dengan wajah incconent nya.  
"Kalau begitu mana kakakmu itu?"Ucap Hinata lagi.  
"Kenapa Kaa-San?"Ucap Seorang anak perempuan di kucir dua.  
"Kenapa kamu mencubit pipi Ototomu?"Ucap Hinata lagi.  
"Karena dia lucu sekali Kaa-San Aku gemes kalau liat dia.."Ucap Hiru anak pertama NaruHina.  
"Haha dia memang imut sekali..."Ucap Hinata sambil mencubit pipi Hiro.  
"Ittai !"Ucap Hiro.  
"Haha !Kamu sangat mirip tou-san mu Hiro-Kun..."Ucap Hinata lagi.  
"Tou-San pulang !"Ucap Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.  
"Tou-San !Kaa-San dan Hiru-Chan mencubit pipiku lagi !"Ucap Hiro yang langsung menggampiri dan memeluk Naruto.  
"Hahahahahahahahaha !"Semua nya tertawa karena tinggah keluarga kecil dan bahagia itu...

~^0^Fin ^0^~

Hoho bagaimana?


End file.
